The present invention relates to certain oxazolidinone compounds which are particularly useful as pre-emergent herbicides against annual and perennial grasses and broadleaf weed pests.
Herbicides are widely used by farmers, commercial agricultural companies, and other such industries in order to increase crop yields for such staple crops as corn, soybeans, rice, and the like, and to eliminate weed growth along highways, railroad rights-of-way, and other areas. Herbicides are effective in killing or controlling unwanted weeds which compete for soil nutrients with the crop plants, and by reason of the fact that kill weeds, are responsible for improving the aesthetic appearance of highway and railroad rights-of way.
There are a number of different types of herbicides presently sold commercially, and these fall into two general categories. The categories are pre-emergence and post-emergence herbicides. The pre-emergence herbicides are normally incorporated into or applied to the soil prior to the emergence of the plants from the soil, and the post-emergence herbicides are generally applied to plant surfaces after emergence of the weeds or other unwanted plants from the soil.